What It Means To Be A Dragon (UHT:Book Two)
by Tailsfan55
Summary: In this prequel to Distorted World, Spike gets sent on a mission to the Badlands to be an ambassador to a village of dragons. But, what is this about a prophecy, and something about a chosen one sent to slay an evil dragon tyrant? Tired of being left behind all the time, Spike sets out on his own to prove that he can be a hero. Will he find out what it means to be one of his kind?
1. Prologue:A Legend Is Told

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Sequel/Prequel to 'Distorted World' (Book Two of the 'Undestined Hero Trilogy) Started on 2-20-14**

**Prologue-A Legend Is Told**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

**About two months after Discord's defeat…**

A knock sounded in the 'Golden Oaks' Library, stirring Twilight out of her book-induced trance.

"Spike! Could you see who's at the door?" She called, up to the second floor loft, where the unicorn and dragon assistant shared a room.

"I'm on it!" He responded, bounding down the steps two at a time, and nearly tripping.

A purple and green blur sped past her, blowing her mane to the side, in the resulting gust of air. On the other side of the door, was the mailpony. Spike had forgotten his name, but was new. This pony was the replacement for Ditzy Doo, or 'Derpy', as her friends called her. If he recalled correctly, she had been fired, and moved to a job more suited for her, after messing up on too many deliveries.

"I have a package here for, uh," He glanced down at the label, "A Mr. Spike the Dragon." He announced, still holding the box.

"That's me." Spike replied, signing the piece of paper handed to him, "Thank you!" The door was closed, after the mailpony left, and the recipient carried it over to the table, where Twilight was.

"Whoa, what's got you so exited?" Twilight questioned. She hadn't seen him THIS excited, since his last date with Fluttershy.

Spike used a claw as a box cutter, unsealing the box, and holding up what was inside for the unicorn to see. "My book, came in the mail today!" He answered, joyfully.

"Oh! Who's the auth…or?" She noticed where the cover, told the author's name. "'The Legend of Spike the Dragon' by Spike the Dragon?! When did you have the time, to write a book?"

"Well, remember when you were gone for a whole week on vacation?"

"Yes?" Twilight remembered a few weeks ago, when she took a break. It had taken a lot of convincing, but in the end, Spike had persuaded her to go. He was left to run the Library by himself, for a while.

"That's when I wrote this book, and published it! It's copyrighted, and everything!" Spike explained.

"Okay, but what's it about?" Twilight asked, now curious.

"Do you remember the night that I went on a date with Fluttershy, and you first found out about our relationship?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with my question?"

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, before I left, I told you that there were a lot of things you didn't know about me. That's what this book is about. It explains it all! Can you call the others here? I want to tell all of you this, at the same time." Spike requested.

"Sure thing, Spike. I'll call a meeting here, at the Library." Twilight took off outside, to retrieve the other five.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's the fire, Twi?" Applejack asked, as they entered the Library.

"Yeah, what's the emergency? You don't usually call a meeting, unless it's important!" Rainbow wondered.

Once they were all inside, they sat down at various spots in the Library.

"Everypony, listen up! You're probably wondering why I called you all here." Twilight announced, addressing the group as a whole. The rest all murmured in agreement, ready for her to get to the point. "For once, it's not because the world is in danger. This time, it's because Spike has something to tell us. Go ahead, Spike." Twilight pulled out a beanbag, and plopped herself down on it.

Spike was slightly nervous, now that six pairs of eyes were staring at him, but he swallowed, and cleared his throat. "Twilight's right, girls. I-I've been hiding some things from you, and I think it's time for me to tell the truth. You all have saved the world several times, and I'm grateful for it. I've always been thought of as the sidekick, the little dragon who isn't really that important."

"Spike, I don't…" Twilight protested.

"Yes, you do, Twilight. I've seen it in your eyes. All of you just think I'm in the way, and that I can't do anything right!" Spike took a deep breath, and forced himself to calm down. This isn't what he wanted to tell them, even if it was true. He sighed, then continued in a less heated tone. "I'm sorry, everypony. This isn't what I meant to talk about. What I was trying to say, was that there was a time that I saved the world."

"Yeah, we already know about when you and Fluttershy saved us, a few months ago." Rainbow reminded.

"No, there was a time before that. There was a time that I saved the world, all by myself."

Rainbow Dash held it in as long as possible, before busting out laughing. "Pffft, Bwahahaha! You, a hero? As if!"

"Rainbow! What have I told you, about being rude?" Twilight scolded.

Fluttershy glared daggers at the pegasus, giving her the full power of the 'Stare'. Rainbow stopped, beginning to get uncomfortable from her gaze. If looks could kill, she'd be dead three times over. "O-Okay. I-I'm sorry." Rainbow stuttered, terrified.

Fluttershy grinned, happily. "Now, that's better! You shouldn't treat anypony that way, Rainbow Dash, especially not Spike!"

The fact that such a normally, sweet and adorable pegasus could turn mean that fast, was unsettling to Rainbow.

"It's okay, Rainbow. I'm used to it. Thanks for defending me anyway, Fluttershy."

"You're welcome!" She answered, scooting over to where Spike sat, and nuzzling his leg.

Spike smiled, as she lay over onto his lap. He stroked her mane, causing her to quietly moan in pleasure. They all 'awwed', while Rainbow pretended to gag. "Whether you believe me or not, it's all in this book. I'll read to you, the tale of a handsome, young dragon who became an unlikely hero." Spike laid the book on the floor in front of him.

"I made popcorn!" Pinkie pulled out a huge bucket of popcorn.

"How do you do it, Darling?" Rarity wondered, puzzled.

Applejack placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Sugarcube, she's just being Pinkie."

"Yeah! Just go with it, Rarity!" Rainbow agreed, reaching a hoof into the bucket and digging out a few pieces of popcorn.

"This will take a while, so sit tight. You already know part of this story, since you all were there. Although, you didn't realize that you were part of something bigger than you could have imagined, at the time." Spike reminded, causing them to nod in confirmation. "It all began, on the day that I was ready to give up, on ever becoming a hero…" He started.

"Ooh! I LOVE flashbacks!" Pinkie exclaimed, her voice muffled by a mouthful of popcorn.


	2. A Hero Is Born

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 1-A Hero Is Born**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

Just like nearly every day, Twilight and her friends were gone on an adventure. Spike was once again, left home alone to do the chores that Twilight put on a list for him to do. The dragon was now 18, so he was more than old enough to run the Library. A broom glided across the floor, capturing any dust or dirt in its path. The dustpan was dumped into the trash bin, then returned to the storage closet with the broom. He sighed, as he read the list and checked off, 'clean the library'.

"Man, I'm not even halfway through, with these chores! How does Twilight expect me to finish all of this, in one day?" He complained, thinking aloud.

Spike picked up a few books from the floor, and placed them in their proper spots, before deciding to take a break. Through the window, the sun was at its peak in the sky, unhindered by any clouds. Spike's stomach rumbled, begging for something to satisfy its hunger.

"I guess, it's lunchtime." Spike decided, heading into the nearby kitchen to get some food.

He returned a few minutes later, with a plate of steaming nachos in hand, and sat down at the table. He reached for one of the cheese-covered chips, but stopped before grabbing it.

"_I can't put a finger on it, but something just doesn't feel right."_ Spike thought to himself.

He felt like he was going to throw up, but he knew what was really going on. Spike belched, causing a green swirl of flame to erupt from his mouth. A scroll materialized in the smoke, and Spike reached out to pluck it from the air. Like most of the letters he received, this one was tied with a ribbon that bore the royal seal of the Princesses. He did a double take, when he saw the seal that marked this one, because it had a crescent moon on it.

"What? Why would Princess Luna, send me a letter? She's never sent me one, before." Spike broke the seal, unrolling the scroll, so that he could begin reading the words written on the parchment. "'Dear Spike the Dragon, I have for thee a request. I hope that thou can do us a favor. This meeting must be kept secret from even Twilight Sparkle, for I doubt that she would allow us to proceed, if she knew what it was about. I have arranged transport for thou, because this is a matter of utmost importance. Your Princess of the Night, Luna.'"

"Wow, I guess, I'd better get ready, then." Spike said to himself, as he went upstairs to pack.

He got a picture of Rarity, and placed it in a backpack he found, then headed back downstairs. A knock was heard, so Spike opened the door. One of Luna's guards stood there, wearing armor that was almost black, in comparison to Celestia's guards' armor.

"I've been sent to take you to 'Her Majesty's' abode. You must come with us." The guard spoke.

Spike nodded, and followed the guard to a chariot, then jumped into it. The guard put on a harness next to another guard, and they took off into the afternoon sky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arriving at the castle, the dragon was led through a series of well-lit hallways, before entering a nearly, pitch-black hall. Torches along the walls glowed with a faint blue light, not helping very much, to see where he was going. The guards knew where they were going, however, and continued through the dim hallway, stopping at a door with a crescent moon etched into the top of its wooden frame. The Princess somehow, knew that he had arrived, and called out for him to come in. The door swung open, and Spike glanced at the guards that stood on each side of the frame, before entering the room.

The door shut behind him, the darkness within, swallowing him whole. Two torches, one on each side of the room, sparked to life, illuminating everything in a dim, midnight hue. Luna was staring out the window, but she turned to face him.

"I'm glad that you are here, for like I said in my letter, I am in need of assistance."

"Yes, what exactly do you need my help with?"

"Well, I was asked to do something, but I think that YOU will be far better at it, than I."

"What? Are you asking me to do your chores? Why can't YOU do them?"

"I wouldn't call it a chore, per se. It's more like, a secret mission."

"Oooh! A secret mission?" Now, Spike was interested. This could be the chance he was hoping for, his only chance to be a hero, like his friends all were.

"Yes, a secret mission. I need you to go to the 'Badlands', and try to make peace with the dragons that reside there. I thought that since you are one such creature, you might be able to persuade them. I want you to be an ambassador on my behalf. I won't force you, but think wisely, before telling me your answer." Luna suggested.

"_Do I REALLY, want to do this? I've been waiting for an opportunity like this, but now, I don't know if I want it or not."_ Spike thought, _"I also, don't want to worry Twilight."_

Luna magically listened to his thoughts, and decided to give him some encouragement. "I am sorry for intruding upon your privacy, but I know that you want to be appreciated, and for ponies to see you as more than just a baby. If you wish to earn their respect, this is your chance. Isn't this, exactly what you've been hoping for?" Luna's intentions were good, even if it seemed that she was just pushing her work off, on somepony else.

"_She's right. I DO want to be a hero. I need to do this! I just hope, that Twilight will understand."_ He made a decision, mentally. "I…I'll do it."


	3. While You Were Away

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 2-While You Were Away**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

"Excellent!" Luna shouted, in the 'Royal Canterlot' voice, nearly blowing Spike off of his feet. She blushed, and said in a much quieter, normal voice, "Sorry."

When his eyes had stopped rolling around in his head, Spike replied, "It's all right." Then, Spike remembered something important. "Oh no! I forgot to close the Library, and leave a note for Twilight! Luna, do you have a quill and some paper anywhere?"

Normally, he would have referred to her by her full title, but since they were on closer terms now, he figured that it was all right to call her by her first name. The Princesses didn't really care about that sort of thing for the most part, but nearly everypony called them by their full title, out of respect.

Luna smiled, and chuckled lightly. "'Tis no problem, for I have the supplies that you require. I can take care of the Library, as well, Spike."

A blank scroll with a quill pen surrounded by midnight blue, floated over to the dragon, and he snatched them out of the alicorn's magical grasp. Spike quickly scribbled a note to Twilight, informing her of his secret business mission. He left out what it was about, or any other details. After making sure it was legible, the dragon took a breath and exhaled, causing emerald flames to lick hungrily at the parchment, until it was consumed. The smoke it became, drifted out the open window.

Luna closed her eyes, and concentrated on the tree library. Several ponies passing by, jumped back, as the Library door slammed shut, and the sign flipped around to 'Closed'. A few seconds later, the note appeared on the table, next to Spike's uneaten nachos.

"There, the Library is now, closed." Luna announced.

"Thank you, Luna. What do we do next?" At the end of Spike's sentence, his stomach rumbled.

"Next, we should order some food to my room. I would take you to the dining hall, but I do not wish for my sister to know that you are here."

"All right, that makes sense."

A voice from outside interrupted their conversation. "Are you all right, dear Sister? I thought, that I heard voices."

The knob slowly turned, signaling that somepony was about to come in. Spike quickly dove under Luna's bed, hidden by its frame and mattress, as Celestia entered the room.

"No, uh, of course not, Sister. I was just, talking to myself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been early evening when they got back, and now, it was nighttime.

Twilight paced back and forth across the floor of her library home, worried out of her mind.

"Wherever Spike is, he's gonna get it, when he comes back! I told him, not to leave the Library. Not only that, but he didn't finish his chores!" Twilight was aggravated, but after thinking for a moment, she lightened up a bit. "Oh, who am I kidding? He wouldn't leave, unless something happened to him. I just hope, that he's all right!"

She didn't feel like cooking anything, so she heated up the nachos that she assumed Spike had left for her, earlier, and ate them. When she approached the table, she heard a crackling noise. Twilight looked down at the floor, and noticed a scroll under her front left hoof.

"Huh, it must have fallen from the table." Twilight reasoned, levitating the now, lavender coated parchment, up to her face. Her eyes widened, as they scanned the words written on the paper, and it fell from her magic grip onto the table. "This is suspicious. I wonder what kind of business Spike would have, with the Princesses? I need to go talk to them, in the morning." Twilight sighed, before trotting upstairs to their shared room.

She got into bed, and tried to get some sleep. It was going to be a LONG night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From his view under the bed, all he could see was both princesses' hooves and the shoes on them.

"Luna, please, don't lie to me. I heard the whole thing."

A golden glow surrounded Spike's tail, dragging him out of his hiding place.

"Uh…heh, heh. Hello, Princess." He greeted, nervously.

"Good evening, Spike."

"Celestia, I can explain! Don't be mad!" Princess Luna tried to diffuse the situation.

"I'm not mad, only disappointed that you tried to hide this from me. I know what you were trying to do, and I will allow you to do this, on one condition."

"What would that be?"

"He can't go in, alone." Celestia ordered.

"Somepony has to go with him?" Luna asked, in surprise.

"No, we just need to get in his head." Celestia smiled, before a blue glow surrounded him.

A thud was heard, as the dragon hit the floor.

"I'm sorry, Spike."


	4. Mind Games

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 3-Mind Games**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

As his body began to wake up, he was aware of a throbbing pain in his head. Somewhere, he heard voices, one of which he could recognize anywhere.

"Twilight!" He exclaimed, attempting to sit up, only to fall back onto the bed.

The pain increased, when he tried to get up. The dragon pretended to be asleep, and strained his ears to hear their conversation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out in the hallway, Celestia was explaining what happened to Twilight. "I'm sorry, Twilight. The journey to the Badlands will be dangerous, but Spike has to do this. In fact, he NEEDS to. He wants to be considered a hero, and gain more self-confidence. This could be the opportunity he needs, to achieve that."

Twilight sighed, "I'd hate to get in the way of something he HAS to do, but it still worries me. Can't someone go with him?" She pleaded, "We don't even have a way to communicate with him!"

"I'm afraid not, but we DO have a way to communicate with him." Celestia revealed, "I planted a microscopic receiver in his brain. As long as you wear one of these earpieces, you can hear his thoughts and mentally talk to him." The Princess pulled out six earpieces and gave them to the unicorn, who placed them in her saddlebags.

"We get to say goodbye, don't we?"

"Of course. I'm going to go have a talk with him." Princess Celestia told her.

"Before I leave, would it be okay for me to have some alone time with him?" After receiving permission, the unicorn entered the room and approached her assistant's resting-place. "Spike, I know you're awake."

Spike gave in, and opened his eyes to stare weakly at her. "Hey, Twilight. What are YOU doing here?" Spike knew that his mission should be secret. But, he should have known that Twilight would be curious.

"Spike, I already know everything. It's okay, you're not in trouble." Twilight smiled warmly at him, in assurance.

He sighed, "I've got one question. Why does my head, hurt so much?"

Twilight explained what the Princess had told her to him. She had planted a receiver and transmitter in his brain, so that somepony could listen to his thoughts, and he could talk back normally or vocally. Spike zoned out during the lecture, causing the unicorn to wave a hoof in front of his face.

"Walkie-talkies, right?" Spike mumbled.

"Basically, yeah." Twilight confirmed, "I believe in you, Spike." She leaned down and hugged him, since he couldn't get up. Twilight turned to leave, but she was stopped by the dragon.

"Twilight, do you have any spells that would help make this, less painful?" Spike asked, hoping for a yes.

"Of course, Spike. This'll make you, a little sleepy." The horn on her head lit up with a light green aura, her tongue stuck out of her mouth, in concentration. The same glow surrounded Spike, before fading away.

"Thanks, Twi…" Spike fell asleep in the middle of the sentence.

Twilight smiled, and left the room, silently closing the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now that all of you are present, I'm going to give you these. They will allow us to communicate with Spike, mentally." Twilight explained, pointing to the six earpieces lying on the nearby table. "No, Pinkie! Don't!"

The party pony zipped over and put her earpiece on, shouting into it. "Hi, Spike!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi, Spike!"

The dragon leaped up in the air, and onto the floor. "What the hay was that?!" Spike said aloud, his ears still ringing from Pinkie's shout.

"It's just us, Spike."

He jumped back, glancing in every direction. "Wh-Who's there? Sh-Show yourself! How do you know my name?"

There was a giggle that sounded oddly familiar, seeming to come from everywhere at the same time. "Well, it would be kind of hard to show ourselves, you silly filly!"

Another voice made itself known, sounding slightly annoyed. "You weren't listening to a word I said earlier, were you?"

Spike clutched his head, in confusion. More voices than one in his head, was hard to handle. "Tw-Twilight! Am I insane?" Spike wondered, as he left the room and started down the hallway.

"Not any more than usual." A raspy voice answered, with a slight chuckle.

"What Rainbow means to say, is no. We're in that room to your left, Spike."

"Uh, okay." Spike was pretty sure that by the end of this adventure, he WOULD be crazy. But, as he opened the door and saw six beautiful mares smiling at him, he was glad to have them as friends.

Although, they were more like his family, and the only one he would ever need.


	5. How To Train Your Dragon

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 4-How To Train Your Dragon**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

After chatting with the girls for awhile, Spike had to admit that he still found the fact that they could read his mind, creepy. He had certain thoughts about one of them, that they didn't need to know about. Celestia called him to go to the courtyard for training, so he reluctantly left the room to meet her.

"So, what you're saying, is that I can use magic like a unicorn, even though I'm a dragon?"

"Yes, because you are different from others of your kind. A dragon egg is only hatched by a unicorn, every hundred years. When a dragon is hatched in this manner, they absorb some of the magic used in the procedure. You can tap into the magic inside of you. You know how to be a pony, but I'm here to train you on how to be a dragon."

"Uh, all right, but how are you going to show me, if you're not a dragon?" Spike didn't see how he could learn, without seeing it done by an actual dragon.

"You'll see, in a moment." With that said, the horn on her head glowed brightly, particles of light rotating around it. The particles then covered her body, spinning into a blinding haze. The wind blew the spines on the observing dragon's head back, as the light became dim enough that he no longer had to shield his eyes.

"Wh-Wha…Y-You're a dragon! That's amazing!"

Her scales were of the purest white, her constantly flowing mane of rainbow cascading down her back, and her horn still took up most of her forehead, seeming a little out of place on a different species.

"Why are you so surprised, young Spike? Surely, you knew of something called a 'shape-shifting' spell? Twilight must have spoken of them, at some point."

Spike thought for a moment, then shrugged. "It's not ringing any bells."

"Regardless, it's time for the lesson to begin. Your first lesson will concern your magic abilities. These powers are dormant, until awakened for use."

"Well, uh, how do I activate them?" Spike was eager to begin.

"Ha, ha, one thing at a time, Spike. Concentrate, and try to imagine magic as a force. One that can be pulled and stretched, to your will."

Spike closed his eyes, tapping into some hidden reserve of energy, and directing it up his arm into the palm of his hand. Warmth consumed his palm, so that it was literally, on fire. An emerald orb of flame burned brightly, in his grasp.

Celestia's eyes widened in surprise, at the speed with which he had learned the technique. "How did you figure it out, so quickly?"

Spike stared at the ball of flame he had conjured from within, unable to think of anything that could be used as an answer. "I have no idea. It just felt…natural."

Celestia quickly recovered her composure, and motioned to several guards standing off to the side. "Try to hit these guards, as target practice." She ordered, calmly.

The dragon appeared horrified, at the thought. "I'm sorry, Princess, but I can't! I can't harm a living being!"

Celestia sighed, but said firmly, "Spike, you have to think like a dragon. On your journey, you'll have to face off against dragons, and they won't hesitate to kill you. You have to kill them, first. These guards are magically protected, so you can't hurt them. Plus, it's great anger management." Celestia explained, looking at Spike.

Spike relaxed a little, allowing a smirk to appear on his face. "Let's hope, I can hit the bullzeye!"

The guards were terrified, despite their 'magical protection'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour or so later, six mares turned to see Spike enter the room. As he dusted himself off, a smell filled the area that he occupied.

"Uh, Spike, why do you smell like smoke?" Twilight questioned, sniffing the air.


	6. Goodbye To You

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 5-Goodbye To You**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

It was finally the day, for Spike to set off on his adventure. The dragon was excited for this chance to know for something, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen. The six mares were there to see him off, since they were his friends.

"Ah know you can do it, Sugarcube." Applejack encouraged, tipping her hat to him, before leaving the room.

"Go get em', Spike!" Rainbow Dash slapped him on the back, and followed after the farmpony.

Pinkie whispered in Spike's ear, "Trust the lemons. Don't ask me why, but they'll come in handy." She looked around, before slipping behind a column in the room. When Spike looked behind it, she was gone.

Rarity and Spike stared at each other for a minute, unsure what to say. Spike had realized long ago, that their relationship wouldn't work out, so they chose to remain friends. That didn't mean that he wasn't still holding out hope that she would one day, return his feelings. If she did, he would jump on the opportunity. After all, what reason would he have to say no, in that situation. Little did he know, what would happen in the future.

Rarity broke the silence with her goodbye. "I have faith in you, Darling." She offered him a half smile that he returned, before leaving.

Twilight was next, embracing him in a hug. She pulled away after a minute, and looked him in the eye. "Spike, no matter what happens, promise me that you'll come back to me safely. I know you can do it, though, even if I'm worried."

Spike gave her a reassuring smile. "All right Twilight, I promise, but I want you to stop worrying so much. If you can do that for me, I'll try my best to get back in one piece."

"Fair enough. I promise, that I'll try not to worry as much." Twilight turned away, taking one last look at her faithful assistant, before leaving like the others.

Fluttershy was the only one left, patiently waiting for her turn to see the dragon off. They were actually closer than most of the others, since Spike visited her often to lend her his aid with the animals. "Um, good luck, Spike." She mumbled, staring at her hooves.

"Thanks, Fluttershy! I guess, I'll see you, later." He didn't know why he felt happier around her, but he did. The dragon embraced her in a hug, catching her off-guard, and causing her to become as red as a tomato.

Then, she turned to walk away, but hesitated. It seemed like there was something that she was deciding, whether or not to do. Finally, she spun around and raced over to Spike, planted a small kiss on his cheek, then bolted out of there faster than he had ever seen her go. Afterwards, Spike stood there with one hand on his cheek where she had kissed him, blushing and wondering what had just happened. It was almost like his mind and all other bodily functions had shut down, but he somehow, still found the strength to say something.

"Wow." He couldn't see how somepony as beautiful as her, could possibly like a dragon such as him. He had always just assumed that dragons weren't meant to fall in love with ponies, but now, he wasn't so sure. The one thing he WAS sure of, was that he needed some time to think. This journey of his, was sure to do the trick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Princess was surprised, as Spike entered the throne room, fixing a determined gaze upon her.

"I'm ready."


	7. Secret Agent Spike

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 6-Secret Agent Spike**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

"Think of it like a secret mission, Spike. It'll be fun!" Spike complained, as he waded through the tall grass in the Everfree forest. He sighed. "I don't know why I even bothered. It's not like I was cut out to be a hero! What was I THINKING?"

Princess Celestia had some guards fly him to the edge of the forest, but that was as far as they could go. The Everfree forest was where everypony feared to tread, and a path that was fairly easy to traverse, wound its way through it. It was fairly easy for SOME people to follow, anyway. At some point, Spike wasn't sure when exactly, he had wandered off of the well-beaten path, and now, he found himself chest deep in a sea of grass. He bent a branch back to get past it, and found out that he was now at the edge of the forest that he had been lost in, for what was probably, several hours.

"Hmmm…there should be a valley somewhere, around here. It's probably, over this hill." Spike pulled out a map he had been given, and consulted it. "Well, I'll just have to climb over. After, I eat this sandwich!"

It was high time for a break, and Spike was tired from his trek through the forest, so he began setting up the area for a picnic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Angel bunny, please come back!" Fluttershy called, chasing her pet through the cottage that she shared with various other animals.

She had been distant for the rest of the day, ever since Spike had gone on his journey. Her main thought was of what she had done, before he left. It wasn't until Angel threw his lunch at her, that he was able to get her attention. The carrot fell to the floor, after colliding with her head, and Angel motioned for her to follow him with a paw.

She followed after him, towards a nearby table where a custom earpiece lay. The device was the color of her coat, and it had her cutie mark on it. Angel pointed to it, trying to convey a message to the pegasus mare. Since her talent was dealing with all sorts of animals, she knew how to understand and communicate with them.

"It hasn't even been that long since he left, and I don't want to bother him. He's probably, busy." Angel tugged on her mane, causing her to yelp in pain. "Angel, I told you not to do that!" Angel once again motioned towards the earpiece, knowing that the only way to clear her mind would be talking with Spike in his.

She blushed, as she reached for the device. "Thank you, Angel. Maybe, I'll feel better after talking to him." Angel winked, knowing that she had a crush on the dragon. He had been there every time she poured her soul out to him, talking about her problems.

She continued to blush, as she, as she put on the earpiece. "I DO NOT like him like that, Angel. We're just really good friends."

Angel rolled his eyes, as she turned the device on by pressing a button on the side of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Those ponies in Canterlot, sure can cook! This is delicious!"

"Um, hi, Spike. I hope, you're still alive."

Spike choked on the daffodil and daisy sandwich he had been eating, littering the ground with breadcrumbs. The voice sounded familiar though, and he knew who it was, since nopony else had as gentle a voice as this mare. "I'm fine, Fluttershy, thank you for checking up on me. It gets really lonely out here, so it's nice to have somepony to talk to." Spike admitted, finally reaching the top of the hill he had been climbing, for the past few minutes.

"I'm glad that I could help. Although, I can't really do as much as the others."

"That's not true, Fluttershy! You're a source of strength when others are scared, you care about everypony, and you're a trustworthy friend. You can do SO much more than you realize, so don't doubt yourself, anymore."

Fluttershy was on the verge of tears at the kindness in his words, and she could tell that he meant them. "Thank you SO much, Spike. I feel much better, now."

"It's no problem at all, Fluttershy."

The view from the hill was breathtaking. It overlooked a valley that had an apple orchard and a town in the distance. It kind of reminded him of Ponyville, almost like he had been there before. Spike hadn't realized that it was already night, but his eyes had yet to adjust. He couldn't see anything very well at the moment, so in trying to go down the hill, he mis-stepped and lost his footing.

"Aaahhh!"

The dragon tumbled down into the apple orchard, falling through the canopy and hitting almost every branch on the way down. The last branch hit his head with a loud 'crack', causing him to see stars, as he landed on the ground.

"Spike! Spike? Please, answer me!" Fluttershy burst into tears, worried when he didn't respond. Through her blurred vision, she did her best to get to Twilight's home.

Spike lay there in pain, and heard a bush rustle. "Wh-Who's there?" A dark shadow moved towards him, now looming over his body. "Some secret agent, I am." He thought, as he passed out.


	8. Lost In Translation

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 7-Lost In Translation**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

A gentle knock, so quiet that Twilight almost didn't hear it, interrupted her studying. As the unicorn got closer to the door, she heard something that sounded like soft crying. On the other side was a yellow pegasus, bawling her eyes out.

"Oh my gosh! Fluttershy, what's wrong?" Twilight helped her shy friend over to the couch, where they sat down together. "Did something happen to one of your animals?" Twilight guessed, trying to figure out what had upset her so badly. The mare muttered something, but it was not loud enough for Twilight to hear.

Fluttershy calmed down, now just sniffling, and repeated it. "It's Spike."

"_Uh-oh, this can't be good."_ Twilight thought. "Fluttershy, do you think you could start from the beginning?"

Fluttershy nodded, and began recounting her talk with Spike. When Fluttershy finished, Twilight noticed something in her hoof. "Um, Fluttershy, what are you holding?" She pointed to the object.

"Oh, this? It's just my communicator."

Twilight thought of an idea, a light bulb turning on in her head. "Fluttershy, can I see it for a second? I want to try something."

"Um, okay."

Twilight levitated the earpiece in front of her, studying it for a second, and the aura surrounding it flickered briefly, before returning to its original magenta.

"What did that do, Twilight? Um, if you don't mind explaining."

"No, it's not a problem, Fluttershy. I just cast a spell that affects machines such as this, to allow us to hear the last conversation that was spoken through it." A click was heard, before the words of Spike and Fluttershy echoed in the room.

"Um, Twilight, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't see the point of this. I don't understand, how this let's us know what happened to Spike." Fluttershy stated, a little confused.

"Hold on a sec…it's right here!"

The unicorn rewound the recording to the spot where Spike screamed, and if one listened closely, a rumbling noise could just barely be heard. Fluttershy picked it up this time, but she was no better off, since she knew what REALLY happened.

"But, this means that Spike must have fallen off of something." Fluttershy said, finally coming to the same conclusion as Twilight.

"Exactly. I just hope, that he's okay." Twilight was worried about the dragon's safety, especially since he was alone. He could have just been killed, and nopony would even know about it.

"I wonder how far, he made it?" Fluttershy wondered.

"That's it! Say that again, Fluttershy."

"Um, I wonder how far, he made it?"

"I can track him, using a location spell! All I have to do is scan this communicator, and then broadcast the signal. It will find similar signals, and bounce the information back at me!" She couldn't believe that she hadn't already thought of this, when the solution was so simple. "Wow! He actually, made it pretty far, already. According to this, he's somewhere, in Appaloosa. He's fine, just unconscious."

Fluttershy brightened up noticeably at this, and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. I feel a little better, now."

"Hey, Fluttershy? Do you think we could have a sleepover? It IS late, after all."

Fluttershy smiled, "Sure, Twilight, I'd love to!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike was trying to figure out what had happened, and how he had gotten here. This room didn't look familiar, and he couldn't take his eyes off of the apple-themed wallpaper covering the walls.

"I wonder if I got captured? Who else would know, about my secret mission?" He heard footsteps getting closer, probably in the next room.

Spike closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, fake snoring and all. He heard a soft chuckle, and then, a decidedly masculine voice spoke up.

"I know that you're not asleep, Partner. Nopony I've ever heard snores like that, and you didn't snore like that, even when you were actually asleep."

Something about that voice, sounded very familiar…Spike opened his eyes, to look at the mysterious pony with a southern drawl.

"Howdy, Spike. It's been a while."

"Braeburn?!" Spike shouted, in surprise.

This was the last pony he expected to see, but this meant that they had to be in…Appaloosa.


	9. From Apples To Mountains

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 8-From Apples To Mountains**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

"I haven't seen you, since you and your friends helped us settle the feud with the buffalo! What brings you here, anyway?" Braeburn asked, knowing that Ponyville was pretty far away.

"Well, I'm not sure how much to tell you, but let's just say, I'm on a secret mission." Spike fidgeted on the bed, where he was sitting.

"Well, may I at least, know where you're headed?" Braeburn was getting curious, since nothing THIS interesting usually happened, in Appaloosa.

"Well, I'm headed to the Badlands."

"WHAT! Why would you ever want to go to such a place? It's filled with big, nasty dragons!" Spike just looked at him, nonplussed. "Er, no offense." Braeburn looked at him, apologetically.

Spike moved on, because he needed to figure out how a pony would even get to somewhere like that. "Um, how do you think I'd be able to get there? I mean, it'd be hard to cross the mountains on foot."

Braeburn thought for a moment, trying to think of a response. Spike handed him the map he had been using for reference. "Let's see, normally you could ride the train over the Macintosh Hills, but that wouldn't work to get to the Badlands."

Spike was a little discouraged at this news, but he decided to press him some more. "Do you think, there's another way? Surely, there's SOMETHING, isn't there?"

"Well, there's an old mining tunnel carved straight through the mountain, that should get you where you need to go. I warn you though, there's rumors going around that somethin's not right in that place."

This elicited a chuckle from Spike, who didn't believe a word of it. "Pssh! I'm not afraid of any ghosts!"

"I know, just be careful." As Spike left, Braeburn mumbled something under his breath. "She'll love you."

"What was that?" Spike turned to look over his shoulder.

"I said, uh, I love you!"

"Whoa, dude, that's creepy." The dragon pointed out, shutting the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"According to the map, it should be somewhere around here, but all I see, is a wall of pure rock." Spike said, referring to the 'X' that Braeburn had marked on his map.

A faint, screeching sound came continuously from above, causing the dragon to look up. A creature, most likely a bird of some sort, circled above. "If that's a vulture, it can look somewhere else for a meal, cause' I'm not planning on dying today!"

"Huh? What's THAT doing there?" Spike noticed a pick-axe sticking half-way out of the ground, and tugged on it.

It slid back, opening a doorway in the rock wall ahead. Spike stared into it, trying to see through the darkness into the area beyond. "Cool, a secret entrance just like in a spy movie! Detective Scales is on the case!"

Spike nearly jumped into the darkness, anxious to see what lay in the space beyond.


	10. Shifting Gears

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 9-Shifting Gears**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

If Spike had been a pony, he would be stumbling around in the dark, like an idiot. He was increasingly thankful that dragons could see well in the absence of light, since lately, he seemed to be running into a lot of situations where being a pony would have been difficult.

His slitted pupils allowed him to see like a cat, filtering out most of the darkness in a sort of night-vision. His gaze landed on several points of interest, but most of them were to be expected, in a place where ponies had previously toiled to clear a path through miles of cold, hard rock. Upon entry, Spike had noticed a speck of light in the distance that was now, considerably closer than before.

In the area ahead, light seemed to gather, before another patch of darkness that stretched out to consume whatever lay ahead of it. A few torches lined this area, where a lone minecart sat on a rail of silver, extending out into the darkness. A lever was attached to the rails, used for operating them. Spike tried to pull it, but years of rust clung to its exterior, rooting it to the spot.

"Hmmm, that doesn't look like it's going anywhere. Something about this bothers me though, but I'm not quite sure what it is." Spike scratched his head for a moment, staring out into the unlit space before him. "It's not the darkness itself that unsettles me, but the fact that this mine is half-way done. I don't know why they stopped, but I need to get through here, either way." The dragon once again tried to pull the pole, but the lever still wouldn't move. Spike had an idea that just might work. _"It's SO awesome, to be a dragon."_ Spike thought.

There had been many times when he had wished to be a pony, but this trip was making him lose the need to fit in and accept himself. Dragons were naturally resistant to heat, especially if it was their own, so Spike wasn't hurt when he channeled fire into his hands, superheating them to a toasty temperature. When he took hold of the lever this time, some of the rust fell off, brushed away by his heated touch. Spike was able to shift the device, causing the minecart to be set into motion, rolling along the track like it was meant to.

Spike ran to it and leapt inside, hitching a ride through the shaft. Spike entered the darkness not knowing what lay ahead, and hoping that the reason the mine was never finished wasn't lurking inside. Almost immediately, there was a drop on the track, causing Spike to hold onto the cart to keep from falling out. After a while of going around corners and drops, Spike noticed that the darkness was lit with what was an eerie, green glow. It was coming from some kind of green goop along the walls, which gave off dim light. Spike realized too late that he was approaching the end of the track, as the minecart flew off the rails, leaving him suspended in mid-air.

"Well, that's not good!" Spike exclaimed in fear, trying not to scream, as he fell through the darkness.

The cart flipped in the air, causing the baby dragon to be thrown out of it, as he crashed into the side of the cavern wall, now lodged into it. Spike closed his eyes, sure that this was the end, as he hit a slimy substance sunk down into it, fully submerged and unconscious.

A laugh echoed through the cavern, as step one of the plan was complete.


	11. The Truth In A Lie

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 10-The Truth In A Lie**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, as everypony went about their own business, whether they were heading to work or nowhere, in particular. Spike got out of his basket and stretched, his back popping, as he sighed in satisfaction. Spike couldn't remember the last time, he had slept this well.

A tantalizing scent invaded his nose, causing him to nearly float down the stairs in pursuit of it. He stared in wonder at Twilight, who was cooking pancakes in the kitchen, flipping them magically.

"_That's weird, Twilight NEVER cooks! Is today some kind of special event? Actually, now that I think about it, how did I get back home? I think I was on a journey, of some sort."_ Spike concluded, mentally. "Hey, Twilight, how did I get here?" Spike asked.

For some reason, his memory was foggy, and he didn't remember finishing the quest, or what it was even for.

"Well, Spike, you should know better than me, but you finished the journey, and that's all that matters." Twilight answered, without turning her attention away from what she was cooking.

Spike was sure that something was off, but he couldn't figure out what it was. "Uh, is today a special day or something? You don't usually cook, that's MY thing." He pointed out.

The unicorn transferred the pancakes to some plates and turned to face the dragon, as the plates of food floated over to the dining table, settling on its surface. She grinned, obviously excited for whatever reason. "Silly, Spike! Don't you remember what today is? You're the one who set it up! Today, you're going to choose who, out of me and our friends, you love the most, and want to spend the rest of your life with!" Twilight giggled and sat down across from Spike, who had chosen a seat at the table.

"Of course, I remember! I was just testing you, Twi." Spike lied, having no memory of it, but deciding to play along for now.

The cooking was surprisingly good, considering that the unicorn usually, burned anything she attempted to cook. The rest of the day was spent with all of the six mares, one at a time, being the assistant to them in whatever they did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of them gathered at the Library, for a party organized to thank Spike for his help. Sometime during the party, the dragon was going to tell them who he loved. They all got in line standing side by side, awaiting his decision.

Spike took a breath, before he spoke. "Don't get me wrong, I love you all, but there's only one that I love more than family. That pony is you, Fluttershy." He said, pointing to the shy pegasus.

She gasped in surprise, as the others sighed in disappointment, making her way over to him. She attempted to kiss him, but Spike lightly pushed her away.

"No!" He shouted, startling those present, the hurt apparent in the eyes of Fluttershy.

"What's wrong? I thought you loved me?"

"I'm not sure. I think that I might, but this is wrong. It's ALL wrong! Something's been off all day, and I finally figured out what it is. You're not the real Fluttershy, this Library isn't real, and this isn't the real Ponyville! The only explanation is that this is all, just a dream!" Spike concluded, the word 'dream' echoing, as it was the magic word that he needed, his ticket to getting out of there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A creature that had been closely observing him jumped back, as his eyes snapped open.

"What? You're the first one, to ever break free of my control! Until now, I didn't realize that it was possible." It hissed, obviously not pleased with the current situation.

Spike's eyes narrowed, in recognition of the creature that stood before him. "Queen Chrysalis, you're the reason that this mine was never finished, aren't you!" Spike looked out of the green cocoon-like pod that he was in, and all around were other ponies sleeping in pods.

"You are correct, young dragon. I've been keeping them here, to feed off of their love. Yours, however, is stronger than I expected, so I am not sure how to proceed." Queen Chrysalis admitted.

She was a unicorn with a black, hole-ridden body and a blue mane. Her eyes were black, with green irises. She presented the dragon with, a fang-filled grin. "I won't make the same mistake twice, I assure you. You won't make it out of here alive, and if by some miracle you did, the only way out is the way you came in." She started to laugh, but stopped, upon seeing his face.

The way he was looking at her, suggested that he knew something she didn't. His prison was covered with flames, and as the smoke cleared, he stood there amidst its remains. He smirked in triumph, as she stared in awe at the dragon.

"Sorry, Chrysalis, but your plan is about to go up in flames."

"You ignorant, little pest! It's game over for you!" Chrysalis shouted, as Spike floated into the air, surrounded by a malevolent green aura.

His windpipe was cut off by the increasing pressure being applied by the 'Changeling Queen', with the magic of her horn. All of a sudden, a ferocious roar shook the cave, before it began to collapse, and fire rained down all around it. Chrysalis' focus was lost, allowing Spike the chance to escape.

A huge dragon had broken through the side of the mountain, and was currently, bombarding the cave with fire. The smoke soon became too thick to see anything, and Chrysalis was nowhere to be found. Spike barely had time to react, as he was grabbed by the dragon and thrown upon its back. He was terrified, and clung to its scales for dear life.

Soon, they were out in the open air on the other side of the mountain. It was then, that the dragon spoke in a deep, rumbling voice.

"You're lucky I came in, or you would've been done for."

"About that, I'm grateful and all, but why did you save me? The only other dragons I've met, weren't as nice as you seem to be." Spike remembered, back when he went on the 'Great Dragon Migration' and met those rude, other dragons.

"Forgive me, Spike, for not coming in, sooner. I heard your scream, and hurried to save you. You see my name, is Riptide. My duty is to protect you, the 'Chosen One'."

Spike's mind, was a jumbled mess of questions that he could barely sort through to ask. "You called me the 'Chosen One', but how do you know my name? Just what, was I chosen for? What am I destined to do?"

The blue and white dragon chuckled. "All of your questions will be answered, later. Prepare for landing, the Badlands village is right below us."

Spike had no time to prepare, as the dragon's wings folded to its sides, causing them to drop out of the sky like a stone, heading towards the building below.


	12. Foreign Land Business

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 11-Foreign Land Business**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

Shortly after arriving in the big village that was in the Badlands, Spike was escorted to go see the Elder of it. The Elder was a fairly large dragon, but not as big as others that Spike had seen. He was gray in color and he had a long, flowing white beard with icy blue eyes. When he saw Spike, he gasped. To Spike's surprise, he bowed to him.

"The 'Chosen One' has returned! It is just, as the prophecy foretold. Welcome, young one." He spoke, in a raspy voice.

"I need some answers, Sir. I want to know how you know me, and what you mean, by 'Chosen One'." Spike stated, politely.

The Elder's bushy eyebrows rose. "You did not tell him?"

Riptide shook his head. "I figured I'd let you do the honors. Besides, you can explain it far better than I ever could."

He nodded, agreeably. "Very well. Come with me if you will, Spike. It's time for you to learn of your history, and what you were born to do."

They walked throughout the castle, until they came to a door. Inside the room was a hall with paintings that lined it, before coming to a dead end. The Elder was about to explain each painting and their importance.

"You no doubt, at some point, have been searching for your purpose, and at times, you probably felt like you didn't belong."

Spike nodded, in agreement. There had been many days when he had sat in the Library, pondering the meaning of his life.

"You would be correct, but here is where you belong, with others of your kind. Long ago, a prophecy was told of a special dragon. This dragon was unlike any other, and he would go on a journey to end the reign of an evil dragon tyrant. It's been passed down through generations, and we've been watching you, since the day your egg was laid. This is the hall of what came before, and the story of your past, as well as your future. The reason, you ended up in the care of ponies in the first place was to keep you safe. The dragon you are destined to defeat tried to kill you off, so we had to send you away, until you were ready to take him down." The Elder explained, looking at the dragon.

"Wait. Is there a reason I was chosen, or was it just random?" Spike wondered, not sure that he was important enough to be chosen for something that sounded to be that way.

"Oh, yes. There is more to it than you realize. For you see, you are the one true heir to the dragon throne. Now do you see, why it was so important to keep you safe?" Spike's jaw literally dropped to the floor, and the Elder patiently awaited his response, knowing that this was a lot of information to take in.

"So, what you're saying is that I'm not only the 'Chosen One' to stop an evil dragon, but I'm also the only living heir to the throne? Does that mean that I would be King, if I defeated this tyrant?"

"In time, yes, but for now, you'll be a Prince under me."

"Well, I can live with that. I have a lot to think about, so can you show me where my room is?" Spike asked, feeling a bit tired.

"Yes, of course! My apologies."

Soon after, the guards were called to escort him to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once he was inside, the door closed behind him, and he was alone. The room contained a desk, a bed, and a mini refrigerator. Spike was tired after the day's events, so he flopped onto the bed that was big enough for two. He thought back to his encounter with Chrysalis and whether she was still alive or not. He was worried about the captured miners, and he hoped that they had escaped safely.

He closed his eyes, and tried to contact Fluttershy. "Hey, Fluttershy, are you there?" Spike said, aloud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the mares had their headsets on at all times now, in case Spike contacted them. The devices were unable to be seen, since they blended in with their coats.

Fluttershy was getting into bed herself, when she heard his voice in her head. "Hey, Fluttershy, are you there?"

She responded immediately, glad to hear from him. "Hi, Spike, I'm here."

"How was your day, Fluttershy?" Spike asked, trying to be polite.

"Well, it was fine, but…"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just tired."

"Well, if you're sure. I was just checking in, and I've had a long day." Spike sighed, and told her all the events that had happened. "So, apparently, I'm some draconian prince, destined to defeat an evil dragon that is terrorizing this village." Spike finished.

"I, uh…Wow, that sounds scary. Are you okay?" Fluttershy wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I'm fine, I just have a lot to think about. Thanks for listening to me, Fluttershy."

"Oh, Spike, it's no problem, at all! I'll be here for you, whenever you need me." The timid pegasus couldn't admit that she would do anything for him, at least not yet, anyway.

"Goodnight, Fluttershy." Spike said, drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Spike." She responded, with a soft sigh, as she entered the realm of sleep.


	13. The Wrong Prophecy

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 12-The Wrong Prophecy**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

Almost as soon as he opened his eyes the next morning, Spike jumped out of bed and rummaged through his pack beside the bed. He had just remembered that he hadn't talked to Twilight, since he had arrived. She was probably worried, maybe even furious. The dragon found what he was looking for, and pulled out a scroll and quill. Twilight was a bit old-fashioned and liked being sent letters, so Spike didn't try to contact her, mentally. After a few minutes, the scroll crackled into smoke that slipped outside, to its destination. A minute or two later, a scroll was belched into view, and he plucked it from the air.

"That was fast, but knowing her, she was just waiting for this to happen."

He unrolled it, to read her response. It basically, just said that she was glad to hear from him and that things were going well. Everything was fine back home, and they were rooting for him.

Spike decided that he would go explore the town today, but he needed to ask the Elder some more questions, first. He opened the mini-fridge and pulled out a apple, taking a bite out of it. He exited the room, still chomping on it, while heading towards the Elder's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Silence, no more."

"But, I don't trust him, my Lord. I'm telling you, he's crazy! We heard him, talking to himself. I…"

"Silence! I'll hear no more, on this matter. He's the hero of prophecy, I just know it!"

The guard walked away, bitterly, passing Spike, as he entered. The Elder looked happy to see him, as if he expected his arrival.

"Ah, Spike, my lad! It's good to see you, but I suspect that you didn't just come to chat."

Spike was a little taken aback, by the Elder's forwardness. _"Poor guy. Nothing this interesting ever happens around here, probably."_ Spike thought. "Yes, I have a few questions I'd like to ask you, if that's all right." He stated.

"All right. Ask away, my boy."

Spike felt strangely comfortable around him, sort of like the way one would feel around their grandfather. "Well, I wanted to ask why you aren't much bigger than I am, for one thing. Most of the dragons I've seen around here aren't very big, but I figured that you would be much bigger, since you're older." Spike wondered.

"You see, a dragon's size is controlled by the amount of things in their hoard. The bigger the hoard, the bigger the dragon, in other words. Ever since that dragon tyrant took control, he has taken all of our hoards, making him much larger in size, than the rest of us."

"Oh, okay. Well, I have one more question. Would it be all right, for me to explore the town? You know, so I can see what I'm supposed to be protecting."

"I don't mind, just come back if you have more questions or need help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After leaving the room, Spike continued down the hall, throwing away his apple core in the trash bin nearby. As he walked, Spike remembered something. When the Elder showed him the hall of paintings, there was one painting that was covered by a white sheet. He couldn't help but wonder, why he hadn't been shown that painting. Eventually, his curiosity got the best of him, and he made his way towards the room.

After making sure that no dragons had seen him, he slipped inside and closed the door. He switched on the lights, and found the painting where the hall ended. Spike yanked off the cover, and was totally unprepared to see what was under it. The painting was showing the inside of a cave. Large yellow eyes peered from the darkness, staring down at a bruised and beaten form lying on its back, with a sword off to the side. The painting had a caption under it, describing what had happened in it. Now that Spike had noticed that all of the paintings had captions under them, he read them all together. This, he realized, was the prophecy about him.

"An egg was laid, and a choice was made, to send it somewhere far away. For its protection wasn't guaranteed, this was a dragon of a different breed. He was destined for something much more, and he would come back to settle the score. To slay the evil dragon is his ultimate test, but in the end, he is destined, to fall like the rest."

Spike collapsed to his knees, feeling discouraged. If this was how it ended, then this was all for nothing. Then, he started laughing, and began to slowly get back up. "You know what? No! This isn't how it's going to end. I'll do everything I can, to keep this from happening. If I'm the 'Chosen One', it's time for me to prove it!"


	14. Close Call

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 13-Close Call**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

"To be told I'm supposed to something, only to find out that I'll fail. I'm not sure WHAT to think now, but I'm pretty sure that I can do this. It's never stopped me before, so I'll have to do my best. I'll finish the quest I started, or die trying." Spike made a steely resolve to do whatever it takes to finish his quest, while he walking through the town.

As far as Spike could tell, all of the dragons here were friendly.

His exploration was cut short, however, as a loud roar was heard. A giant dragon, at least three times the size of Spike, landed right in front of him, shaking the very ground. Some dragons tried to attack, but he just swatted them away like flies. The rest ran away to hide and Spike was the only one, that was still there. The dragon clearly, wanted Spike and him alone. Spike was paralyzed with fear, and what bothered him the most, was that he had seen this particular dragon before. This was the same dragon that Fluttershy had scared away a year ago, and also the one that he had to defeat. Every time Spike took a few steps back, the dragon stepped forward. The baby dragon found himself, pressed up against the side of a building.

"Young hero, what's the matter? Aren't you going to fight back?" The giant dragon moved closer, now a foot or two away. At this distance, the difference in size between the two was clear. He absolutely dwarfed Spike in comparison, being the largest dragon that he had ever seen. It was even bigger than it was the last time he had seen it, and it was already pretty big, then. "You can't even injure me. I dare you to try!"

At that moment, two identical cuts slashed across his face diagonally, one on each cheek. "How did you…" The dragon gaped in surprise and held a hand to his face, blood dripping through his claws and onto the ground.

Both dragons present were trying to figure out how Spike had hurt him, without so much as touching him.

"How did I…" Spike stammered, in confusion.

A grayish-white blur whipped by, landing in the space between the dragons. "You didn't, but I DID." The Elder was holding a sword, its features tainted by the offending dragon's blood, oozing down its length. "Kazami, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave now." The Elder warned.

"Jiran, I could say the same for you." Kazami countered, neither one willing to back down.

Spike looked on in awe at the 'blink and you miss it' event, as literally, Spike blinked and missed Jiran's next attack. A third cut stretched down Kazami's chin, matching the other two. Kazami backed away, his already red scales gleaming with a liquid of the same color.

"You know what, this is neither the time nor the place. I could kill you if I wanted, but I'm feeling rather generous, so I'll spare your life." Kazami took off from the ground, flying up the mountain and into a cave.

Jiran turned to Spike, who was still pressed up against the side of a building. "You are very fortunate, that I was here to save you."

"Uh, yeah. Thank you." Spike moved away from the building, towards Jiran.

"I'm afraid, that your exploration of the town will have to wait. It's important that I teach you how to defend yourself, so that if this happens again, you will be prepared."

"Um, okay, but what are you going to teach me?" Spike wondered, scratching the back of his head.

"It is time for you to learn, the ancient art of the 'Sword'."


	15. How To Win A Sword Fight, Part One

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 14-How To Win A Sword Fight, Part One**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

The courtyard of the castle was very similar, to the one that Spike had trained with Celestia in. For about a week, Spike had trained with Jiran to learn how to properly use a sword. It was slow going, but his skill had steadily increased to at least, half of Jiran's. Jiran was a master, and soon, Spike had learned just about everything there was to learn about a blade. How to temper a blade, guard, parry, thrust, and even swipe one.

Today was the day. Spike would have to hold his own against the Elder, his Sensei. The dragon was sitting there, lost in thought. _"I wonder how the others back home, are doing. They haven't talked to me in a while, and I've been too busy to contact them. Maybe, after I'm done training, I'll have the time. Sensei said that if I can beat him, the dragon is as good as gone, but I'm not sure I'm ready."_

A voice snapped him back into reality. "Young dragon warrior, it is time!"

Spike got off of the bench, and walked over to the center of the courtyard, where Jiran was waiting. Jiran handed him an actual sword, instead of a wooden one. This sword was made of steel, with a bronze hilt.

"_Well, at least this one won't break." _Spike thought, remembering all of the wooden swords that had just split in two, during his training.

"Now, in this final test, you will have to defeat me. Just remember everything I've taught you, and it should be fine."

Spike nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Very well, let us begin."

They circled each other, a good distance apart, student and teacher. Spike charged forward, intending to do a forward thrust, but Jiran's blade was there to block it. Spike was pushed back, as a loud 'clang' sounded, a byproduct of steel on steel contact. Jiran blocked every blow, but Spike was NO slouch. No blows were able to touch him, either.

"Haha, I've trained you well. This is the most fun I've had, in years!" Jiran exclaimed.

The mood was supposed to be serious, but the fight was light-hearted, since both of them weren't trying to hurt each other. Spike was gaining confidence with each move that he blocked, but too much, isn't good for anypony. Spike moved in to swipe sideways, but he wasn't fast enough to dodge the vertical strike that ripped into his right shoulder, sending ripples of pain through his body. The mood quickly changed to serious, now that an attack had been landed. The Elder was trying to take down Spike, who was trying to survive long enough to take HIM out.

This was bad for the baby dragon, since he couldn't swing his sword, without cringing in pain. Blood cascaded down his arm, dripping onto the ground, and leaving a small trail where he moved. The Elder knew that he had Spike on the ropes, as the injured dragon began to get slower in dodging attacks. The Elder leapt forth, swiping diagonally at Spike, who jumped back just a second, too late. A cut now stung on his cheek, where the sword had grazed it. Spike lost balance when he jumped, tripping and falling onto his back. Sensei Jiran stood over him, staring him down. For some reason, Spike felt sleepy.

He closed his eyes, still holding onto the sword, which glowed faintly.


	16. How To Win A Sword Fight, Part Two

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 15-How To Win A Sword Fight, Part Two**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

Spike opened his eyes and panicked, since he couldn't see anything. He thought that he was blind, surrounded by the darkness.

"You are not blind." A voice said through the dark, startling Spike.

"Wh-Who are you?" He called out, in the direction he assumed that the voice had come from.

A circle of light shone down on the dragon, as a being floated into view. The transparent wisp took the form of a pony. "I am Prometheus, the 'Spirit of the Sword'."

Spike was more confused now, than he was earlier. "So, why are you in my sword?" He asked, trying to make sense of things.

"I AM the sword! I was a wandering samurai pony that went on a quest, to rid the world of evil. My soul was fused into the blade, when it was created."

Spike, remembering the events that led up to this, had a horrible thought. "Am I…d-dead?" He asked, hesitantly.

The spirit chuckled slightly, before turning back to its serious nature. "You are not dead…yet. I called you into the realm of sleep, but you are in danger. You must wake up, for if you don't return soon, you will be trapped in eternal slumber."

Spike gasped. "What do I do? How can I wake up?"

"To do that, you must bond with me. I can help you unlock the secrets of my prison. One of which, is needed for you to survive."

"How do I do that?"

"Simply, take my hoof."

Spike touched the spirit, and they disappeared in a flash of light. Two words were whispered, carried by the wind.

"Doragon Nayami."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It seemed like a few minutes to Spike, but he woke up at the exact same second that he had passed out. Jiran stepped back in surprise, when Spike's eyes snapped open, and he slowly got to his feet.

"Doragon Nayami." He muttered, swaying a little from blood loss.

The seemingly ordinary sword reacted to its name, its appearance rippling in a wave, like dominoes. Its hilt changed to dragon scales, and the steel became bone. This sword was the legendary 'Dragon's Bane', thought to be nothing, but a myth. Jiran was shocked at the presence of the mythical blade, and he didn't know what to do. A green light spread from the sword onto Spike, erasing all evidence that he had been injured, from existence. Spike smirked, confident that he could win. In a flash, the Elder Jiran was on the ground, sword against his throat.

The older dragon gulped. "Y-You win, Spike." He retracted the blade, and stepped back to give his Sensei some space. "How did you…" Jiran stammered.

"I don't really understand it, either. I think I'm ready to fight him now, though. I'll leave, in the morning. I don't know about you, but I'm beat!"

Spike grinned and walked back into the castle, leaving the Elder to stare after him, in amazement.


	17. The Climb

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 16-The Climb**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

"Twi, I'm not sure that I can do this." Spike admitted, standing at the foot of the mountain he was supposed to climb. At the top masked by clouds, was the cave of Kazami.

"Don't worry, Spike, I have faith in you. We ALL do." Twilight assured.

"Wait. Is everypony else there, too?"

"Yes, we all got together to cheer you on!"

"Uh, do you guys have any advice for me? I could use some." Spike asked, not sure what to do exactly.

"I'm sure that we can help you out. Here's my advice: think it through, have a plan." Twilight said.

"Don't give up!" Rainbow chimed in.

"Try to talk to him, first." Fluttershy added.

"Trust the lemons." Pinkie whispered.

"Do things with style." Rarity said.

"Do your best to come back, safely." Applejack stated.

"I'll try to remember that, girls, thanks."

"No problem, Spike."

"Twilight, if I were to…to…"

"Don't even say it, Spike."

"J-Just know that I love you, all." Spike said.

"We know, Spike. We love you, too!"

Spike sighed, and began to climb the mountain, taking advantage of any hand or footholds that he could find.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think he can do it, Sister?"

"I hope, that he will succeed. He HAS to, for I've seen what happens, if he doesn't. We don't want, that future to come to pass."

"Tia', are you sure, that this was the right thing to do? To change his destiny?"

"I cannot be certain, but it's best this way. Only time will tell, if I made the right decision."

"I understand, Sister. But, can such a little dragon possibly, save all of Equestria?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike looked up, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand. The day was already half over, and he still had a ways to go. He would have made it sooner, but he stopped for lunch. By the time he had reached the top, the sun was setting.

Spike stood right outside the cave entrance for a few minutes, trying to gain the courage needed to venture inside._ "Come on, Spike, you can do this. Look on the bright side. I can go inside and die a hero, or stay out here, and live as a coward." _Spike tried to encourage himself mentally, but it wasn't working. He sighed, "This should be fun." Spike walked inside the cave, hoping for the best, but expecting the worst.

The cave was well lit, so at least, Spike could see where he was going. The dragon shuddered, as every step he took crunched like dry grass. The ground was littered with bones, remnants of those that came before him. Spike tried to block out the noise, as he went even deeper into the cave. Spike traveled the downward slope, into another area that was deep in the mountain. A large shape was huddled in a dark corner of the room, blood red in color.

"Ah, you've come at last, my son."

Kazami turned around, to face the bewildered Spike.


	18. Sometimes, A Lie Is Easier To Take

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 17-Sometimes, A Lie Is Easier To Take**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

"Wh-What did you say?" Spike stammered. This was certainly unexpected to say the least.

"That's right, I called you my son. I'm your father, Spike. Welcome back."

Spike backed up a little bit. "N-No, it can't be! My parents died years ago, or at least that's what I was told."

"Tsk, tsk. Have you ever heard the expression, 'Sometimes, a lie is easier to take'?"

"Wait. So, they told me a lie, to avoid the pain of the truth?" Spike realized.

"Exactly. I tried to save you, but they took you away from me."

Spike's curiosity, turned to anger at his words. "You're wrong. Those ponies are my friends, yet you speak as if THEY are the enemies, instead of you!"

Kazami laughed, the sound echoing all around the cave. "That is exactly what I meant. They have corrupted you, and made you soft. I'd rather not have to, but I will kill you if that's what it takes, to make you see the truth."

"Fine, I'll hear you out. But, if I don't like what you have to say, you'll be gone. Nothing more than extra bones on the floor." Spike stated, boldly. He tried to make it seem like he was braver than he actually, was on the inside.

"Hahaha! We'll see about that. I'll begin my explanation, now. You see, your mother was killed by a pony samurai. He is the same one, whose soul is trapped in the blade you carry with you. I used ancient dragon magic to get my revenge on him, linking him to the sword, eternally. I tried to protect you, but the ponies saw it as an attack, and hid you somewhere I couldn't find you. I am glad that you are okay."

Spike didn't question how he knew about the blade, for that didn't matter. Spike growled at him, teeth bared in a snarl. "I heard you out, and I didn't like what you had to say. That, is just a big pile of lies! I know, what you're trying to pull." Spike circled the dragon.

"Oh, yeah?" Kazami was surprised, that he already had it figured out.

"Yes, you were planning to confuse me with lies, until I can't see the truth, anymore."

"You got me. What are you going to do, now?"

Spike stopped moving in a circle, thinking. "I haven't gotten that far."

"Well, I see that you won't change your mind, so you leave me no choice. Out of many lies, this is the absolute truth. I'm going to add you to the list, of those who failed to beat me. It's time for this to end." Kazami moved closer to Spike, as he grinned, evilly.

Spike just smirked, and pulled the sword out of his pack.

"You took the words, right out of my mouth!"


	19. The Other Dragon

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 18-The Other Dragon**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

Spike assumed that this would be an easy fight, but he was beginning to realize his error. Kazami had the advantage in size and experience, and for a creature so large, he could move very fast. Spike was fast, but he didn't have as much experience, because of his youth. It was all Spike could do, to dodge most of the attacks and block the others. So far, neither dragon had landed a strike.

Every time Spike blocked an attack, a terrible screeching filled the cave, as claws raked across steel, like nails on a chalkboard. Kazami's blows were powerful, so it took a lot of effort and energy to keep him at bay. Spike was trying to hold out until Kazami got tired, to attack him head-on. Spike saw an opening and took the opportunity, but it was a ploy by Kazami. One super-sized claw swept Spike to the side, slamming him into the far wall in the dark corner of the room. A dragon-shaped imprint was left in the rock, as Spike fell onto his back, dropping his sword, severely bruised. His head was reeling, stars circling his head in a daze.

Kazami laughed, loudly. "Hahaha! I told you, but you wouldn't listen. You're finished, my son."

Spike laid there, in defeat. _"After all I did to prevent it, the prophecy still came true. The painting was exactly, like this. My sword is beside me, I'm bruised and beaten, and all that's missing is…" _Kazami went over to him, causing his eyes to gleam in the darkness, large and yellow. _"There we go, now, it's just like the scene in the painting. I don't know what to do." _Spike thought, in despair.

A familiar voice cut through his thoughts, pulling him into the depths of his mind. "Don't stop now, Spike. You HAVE to win this, like I know you can! With my experience as a samurai, I can help you block, by moving the sword from within to save your strength, if need be."

"He's right, Spike! You can do this, we're with you every step of the way. Just remember our advice, and use your wits."

Spike snapped out of the trance instantly, and tried to get up. He could hardly move, but he struggled to his knees, then stood up. All bruising disappeared, thanks to his sword, and Spike's adrenaline kicked in, causing his heart to beat loudly in his ears. All of the advice his friends had given him filled his head, and he realized something. There was a difference between him, and the dragon in the painting. The other dragon in the painting didn't have friends to keep him going, like Spike did. He was certain that he could change his destiny, and win.

Spike stood there, thinking of a plan. Since his friends had helped him get so far, it only seemed fair to use all of their advice in his plan to defeat Kazami. Rainbow Dash had told him not to give up, and Spike had used that advice, already. He continued, making a mental list. He had made a plan like Twilight said, so that was done. Now, that left Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack. He didn't see how he could do things with style or 'trust the lemons', whatever that meant. And, as for coming back safely, he wasn't sure if he could fulfill that one, or not. He had forgotten about Fluttershy's advice, but he had already tried talking, and that didn't work. For now, he decided to focus on trying to take down Kazami.

Kazami and Spike stepped back into the light. "I don't know how you're still alive, but that can be fixed." Kazami bellowed, stomping towards Spike, and attempting to crush him underfoot.

The stomps shook the ground under him, and he felt like he was about to hurl. Smoke blew from his nostrils, as emerald fire flew from his mouth, spiraling in a circle, before forming a scroll with a 'pop'! Spike caught it and unrolled it, to find a spool of white thread. He ran away from Kazami, reading the scroll along the way.

"Dear Spike, I heard that you needed help doing things in style, so I sent you this thread, in hopes it would assist you. Your friend, Rarity." He scrunched his face up, in confusion. "How did she…"

"I can hear your thoughts, Darling. Remember?" The white unicorn chimed, in his ear.

"Oh, yeah! Thanks, Rarity!"

"It's no problem at all, Spike. Give that brute a beating for me, would you?"

Spike grinned. "Sure thing!"

Spike noticed that Kazami had stopped stomping, and circled the confused dragon, who got dizzy following his movements. The thread was wrapped tightly around Kazami's ankles, and Spike ran away, giving it a tug. This caused the huge dragon to fall down, onto a pile of gold coins.

"Timber!" Spike yelled.

"Hey, Spike, you're in the center of the mountain, right?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I thought of a way to take down Kazami!"

"You did?"

"Yes, get him to punch the wall, instead of you! This should cause lava to fill the room, so make sure you get out, and he doesn't!"

"Will do, thanks, Twilight!"

Kazami was enraged, and he charged at him, with the intention to punch his lights out. He was moving so fast, that Spike wasn't sure if he could get out of the way in time. It was then, that a totally random thought entered his mind. He remembered Pinkie's advice to 'trust the lemons', almost as if she were whispering in his ear, and suddenly, he spotted a small pile of lemons sitting right next to him.

He raised an eyebrow, but he didn't have the luxury of thinking this through. Spike grabbed a few lemons and tore them open with his claws, throwing them straight into Kazami's eyes. The dragon roared in pain, missing him at the last second, and punching the wall beside him, creating a hole in it.

"Uh, Pinkie, did you…" Spike started to ask, even though he knew that there wasn't much time for it.

"What did I tell you? I knew that it would work out, somehow. Not sure how those lemons got there, though. It was just, a lucky guess, you know?" She responded, cluelessly.

Spike shook his head, in disbelief. He didn't know what she was talking about, not at all. And, this was no time to be getting distracted, either.

Lava gushed out of the hole, quickly filling the room. Dragons were resistant to fire, but not something as hot as lava. Kazami was determined, not to let Spike escape. "If I'm going to die, you're going down with me!" He created more holes, so that the room would flood faster.

A piece of the ceiling fell down, but Spike dashed past it, as it sealed the room's entrance, trapping Kazami inside.

Spike exited the cave and jumped off the mountain, as lava spewed out behind him. He watched the ground rushing up to meet him, and hoped that he wouldn't die from his stupid decision.

"Oh well, at least I got rid of him. My quest is done."


	20. Limitless

**What It Means To Be A Dragon**

**Chapter 19-Limitless**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

Spike covered his eyes, as he landed on a hard surface. Whatever it was, it was moving. Spike peeked through his fingers, and was relieved to see a familiar face.

"Thanks, Riptide. That's another one, I owe ya!

"Aw, it's nothing. So, what happened in there?"

"Well, I killed the dragon that was my father, and finished my quest." Spike said, a little sadly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Spike, that must have been hard."

"Yeah, but I'll be okay. To be honest, I didn't really feel much of a connection with him, and he was KIND of a jerk."

Even so, he couldn't deny that it made him sad, regardless of what kind of dragon his father was.

That night, they had a feast in Spike's honor, but he didn't really feel like celebrating. After the feast, he received a medal and prepared to head home. He made it clear to the Elder that he wasn't really interested in ruling over the Badlands, but the older dragon told him that the position was still there for him should he ever change his mind. Riptide offered to fly him there, so Spike thanked the Elder and the other dragons, who cheered, as Riptide flew off. The dragon only took him as far as the Everfree forest, because he didn't want ponies to panic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike traveled through the forest, becoming lost again.

"Are you okay?" Twilight asked, mentally, in a concerned tone.

"Oh no, I'm just fine, after killing the only family I had, for being evil!" Spike snapped, sarcastically.

"Geez, Spike. I guess, I'll leave you alone, now."

"No, Twilight, I'm sorry. I'm just dealing with a lot, right now. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"It's okay, Spike. I understand."

Spike had been so busy, with everything that he had forgotten about his main goal. "Shoot! I forgot about the 'Peace Treaty'! Wait a minute…Luna, you sly dog."

"Excuse me, but I look NOTHING like a dog."

Spike jumped, as Luna materialized beside him. "It's just a saying, Luna."

"Yes, of course. That was a good deed thou did, helping those dragons." She said, keeping pace with the dragon, as he walked. "Thou art a true hero."

"Oh, please, I'm no hero. I did that, because it was the right thing to do."

"Just like a hero would." Luna replied, easily, resting her case.

Spike sighed. "There never WAS a treaty, was there?"

"Admittedly, no, but we needed an excuse for you to go see the dragons."

"So, was there any other reason you came here?" Spike asked.

"I came to warn thou that a big evil is coming, and thou art the only one who can stop it, in the end. Be ready, for the danger that looms on the horizon. I also came, to offer you my assistance. The Everfree forest is a dangerous place, especially at night."

"Thank you, some help would be appreciated."

"Good luck, Spike. I fear, you'll need it." Luna faded away into the night, and a neon blue arrow appeared in front of him, pointing in the direction of Ponyville.

Spike followed the arrow, thinking about the information that Luna had given him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike reached the Library in the center of town, and nopony was outside their homes. Spike figured that Twilight was sleeping, since no lights were on in the windows. He tried the door, and upon finding it unlocked, slipped inside, locking it behind him. He sneaked upstairs silently, and got in his basket that was almost, too small for him. He went to sleep, noticing that Twilight already was.

The next morning, Spike woke up, to notice that Twilight wasn't in her bed. When he went downstairs, he saw an unsettling sight.

The Library had been ransacked, and a note lay on the floor.


	21. Epilogue:Whatever The Future Holds

**What It Means To Be A Dragon **

**Chapter 20-Epilogue:Whatever The Future Holds**

**Disclaimer:I don't own MLP:FIM, only this story...**

"And, you guys know the rest." They had known most of it already, but he had just provided them with the other side of it.

Spike closed the book, noticing that Fluttershy was asleep, with her head in his lap. A smile graced her face, amplifying her adorableness. She was probably, dreaming about Spike or something similar.

It was dark outside, as it had taken the dragon a long time, to tell his story. Rainbow Dash had left a long time ago in boredom, Rarity didn't like the amount of violence in it, Applejack had to help with Sweet Apple Acres, and Pinkie left, since it was old news to her.

Twilight was the only one who was awake, and still there. "I thought it was pretty good, Spike. I still don't know how to thank you for saving me a while back, and you saved those dragons, as well. I'm proud of you, Spike." She smiled warmly, at him.

"Thanks, Twilight. That means a lot."

They both looked down, at the sleeping pegasus in his lap.

Twilight gazed softly, at the young adult dragon. "You love her, don't you?"

Spike tore his eyes away from Fluttershy, to look at Twilight. "I DO, Twilight. I really do love her, and I want her to know that." He was serious, and although it might be moving things along too fast, he could honestly, see himself marrying her, one day. That is, if dragons and ponies were even allowed, to get married. He would have to do some research on the subject, later.

"Oh, Spike. From what I've seen, she loves you, just as much. I'm pretty sure, she knows how you feel."

Spike didn't respond, his face twisting into a frown.

"What is it, Spike?" Twilight glanced over at him, in worry.

"I-I'm just worried that what Luna says, is true. That some other big evil is just hiding in the shadows, waiting to attack. What if Discord, wasn't who she was talking about?

"Don't worry, Spike. I'm here for you." Fluttershy let out a cute yawn, and looked up at him. "I can't promise you that everything will be all right, but I will NEVER betray you or hurt you. I'll always be here, for as long as I can." Fluttershy nuzzled Spike's nose and he pulled her into a kiss, soft and gentle. "I love you, Spike."

"I love you too, Fluttershy."

Twilight blushed slightly, at their display of affection. "She's right, Spike. We'll all be here for you, whatever the future holds."

"Whatever, the future holds."

Fluttershy repeated, in confirmation.

**Completed on 4-25-14**

**Author's Note:Hey there! If you've made it this far, then please leave a review. Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll stick around for the last part, which will be posted soon. It's a direct sequel to Distorted World.**


End file.
